Fire
by AnonRen
Summary: Rhy's life ends and begins in fire. After a massacre on her home planet, Rhy is captured by the First Order for her force-sensitive qualities. She struggles with both a growing attraction to a certain knight of Ren, and her own mental turmoil. She has to travel a long, difficult road to recovery, but eventually finds solace in unexpected places... (Kylo Ren x OC)
1. Chapter 1 - Massacre

_My world was engulfed in flames, in a whirlwind of smoke and gunfire, in ruthless explosions that rocked the very foundations of my life._

* * *

The siege on my planet, Carnelion IV, did not last long. The previous civil war between the Open and Closed factions had weakened our society, and we were still in the process of rebuilding it when the First Order attacked.

I hid when _they_ first arrived, to protect myself from certain danger. I took use of an abandoned storage tank, peering through a small opening to observe the unfolding events. I watched as huge crafts, menacing behemoths, landed in the center of our city, and stormtroopers poured out of them in hordes. Uniformed men shouted instructions, pointing in various directions and deploying their troops to different sections of the city. They were looking for something- or rather, some _one._ The city authorities approached the intruders, but were turned back after heated argument. It was best not to interfere with First Order affairs.

A few minutes later, the troops returned to the landing point, empty handed. A brown-haired man who appeared to be in charge consulted his colleagues, then turned to face the crowd of curious citizens that had gathered.

"Anyone here who has information regarding the whereabouts of the individual 'Merra Ki' is highly encouraged to step forward, _now_." The man spoke with a clipped tone, his voice as cold as his surroundings.

Nobody spoke up, and the man's face twisted with displeasure. "This is your last chance. One of you must know something _._ You _will_ regret withholding information. "

There was still no response from the crowd, just confused looks and nervous glances.

"Very well, then. Troops?" The man gestured for the stormtroopers around him to lift their weapons to the ready.

My heart jumped into my throat. _Don't say it,_ I begged him silently. _Don't say it!_

" **...Fire."**

And then the slaughter began.

I remember being so scared and so _devastated_ that I felt detached from my body; nothing felt real, and I was almost completely convinced that I was stuck in a vivid  
nightmare… However, the screams of terror and agony that rung out in the cold night, the screams of my friends, neighbors, fellow citizens- those were more than real. I wanted to help them, more than anything, but my fear kept me frozen in place. I despised my cowardice, but my limbs refused to function properly.

I could only watch in horror as my people were slaughtered mercilessly by white-armored monsters, our buildings razed to the ground by treacherous technology, everything we had worked so hard for reduced to ash and dust.

Others tried to hide, like me, but they were too late. Those who ran were chased down, killed in cold blood.

When no more people ran through the streets, when there were no more screams to be heard, the stormtroopers regrouped in what used to be our city square. There were bodies everywhere, some dead, some dying; but I still had hope that some had survived by hiding cleverly, like me.

A trooper carried a lifeless body over his shoulder, and dumped it on the ground in front of his superior.

"Sir, I believe this is the body of Merra Ki. It was found trapped beneath some rubble in a nearby government building."

The brown-haired man turned over the face of the body with the toe of his boot, and after a moment, a horrible grin that sent chills down my back spread across his face.

"This is, indeed, Merra Ki. One less Resistance scum plagues our galaxy; this has undoubtedly been a successful operation." The brown-haired man motioned for the troops to re-enter the crafts- but as the retreat began, a command shuttle descended from the night sky and landed smoothly amongst the wreckage, and the man abruptly stopped in his tracks.

I looked on with blurry vision as a tall, male, black-robed figure escorted by troopers descended from the smaller craft.

"Lord Ren." The brown-haired man inclined his head with respect. "I did not expect to see you here. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Commander Tyrin. You have done well." The second figure spoke- his voice was gravelly; technologically modified. When he turned slightly, I saw a fearsome metal mask glint in the light of the still-flickering fires. "I have sensed something through the Force. Something in this settlement calls to me… Something extremely close to our current location."

"... And what would that be, Lord Ren?" Commander Tyrin sounded slightly confused, but simultaneously curious at what Ren was speaking about.

Ren did not respond immediately, but turned in slow, calculated circles, as if trying to pick up a scent.

"There." Ren turned suddenly and pointed in my direction; and then I realized he wasn't pointing in my direction, but rather _at me._ "In that storage tank. Something is there."

The commander motioned for two troopers to inspect my hiding place, and I slid down the side of the tank defeatedly. _Let them come,_ I thought dispassionately. They had taken everything from me; I couldn't care less if they took my life as well. At least then, I could be with my comrades.

A few seconds later, the panel to the tank slid aside, and a wave of heat hit my face.

"There's a human girl here, Sir," one of the troopers called back to the commander.

The other trooper grabbed my arm roughly and forced my weak form out of the tank.

I was marched me to where Ren and Commander Tyrin were standing, and I promptly gave both an icy glare.

Though Ren wore a mask, I could practically feel the weight of his gaze upon me. I felt a stirring in my mind, as if someone was sifting through my thoughts, and I twitched uncomfortably.

"She is force-sensitive," Ren said after a moment of silence.

"Should we kill her?" The commander questioned casually, as if he was asking for the time.

"No. Snoke may find her to be useful. Bring her back to the base." Without another word, Ren turned and left the scene, leaving me feeling even more devastated and helpless than before. I wished they would just take my life and be done with it.

I had no idea what Ren was talking about, being 'force-sensitive,' but I knew enough about politics to know that being a prisoner of the First Order could only end in misery.

At that point, I was so dismayed, so emotionally spent, so _tired,_ that I gladly gave into the black wave that enveloped my mind and swept me away.


	2. Chapter 2 - You Played Yourself

It was about two weeks, two agonizingly long weeks that I was left to suffer in a cold, lifeless prison cell.

My simple quarters contained a cot, a disposer, and a fresher. There was nothing else of interest, which was why being there drove me insane.

I was left alone with my fury, my guilt, my sorrow; I was being ripped apart mentally, and had no ways of protecting myself from my own mind.

I tried desperately to block out my emotions, but after a short while, they flooded my mind as a wave of pain.

At first, I refused to accept the fact that my world, my _life_ had been torn apart in such a short period of time. I would squeeze my eyes shut, then open them suddenly; expecting to see the shining towers of my home city looming above me, the frigid mountains that had surrounded my little utopia, the faces of those I had known and loved. Those small things that I had adored so much, destroyed because of _my_ cowardice.

But when I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but the blank, unloving walls of my prison.

So then, when reality struck me hard across the face, I transformed into vessel of fury.

When my tray of rations was slid through the panel in the front of my cell, I would hurl its contents against the opposite wall. I ripped up my thin sheets and scattered the fabric around the room. I beat my fists against the door of my cell until they were raw and bloody, leaving red stains on its white surface. I kicked and screamed at the walls of my prison, seeking to break them down with the sheer power of my anger.

But when _still_ nothing changed, I slipped into a dark depression that choked the passion from my mind, that smothered all anger and replaced it with a persistent sense of helplessness and despair.

And thus, the spark was put out.

Nothing concerned me from that point on- I ate scarcely, lay dormant in bed, and with every passing day, my mind became increasingly numb.

And then, finally, once I was broken, the door opened.

* * *

As it turned out, my removal from the cell was the end of one nightmare, but the beginning of another one. I was not set free, but instead forced into yet another agonizing situation.

From my prison cell, I was led roughly to another lifeless room, where I was promptly secured to a metal chair. Two stormtroopers were stationed on either side of the door, and they came to attention as a tall figure prowled through it.

I watched, uncaring, as the man I recalled to be Lord Ren strode into the room. He paced slowly to the chair opposite mine, but did not sit. He said nothing, and his mask concealed his facial expressions, so I had no idea what was on his mind.

Eventually, he did sit down, and gripped his knees with gloves hands.

"What powers do you use most frequently?" He addressed me sharply, cutting directly to the chase.

I said nothing. I had no idea what he was talking about, but even if I did, I would never comply.

After a moment of silence, Ren leaned forward in his chair, and I could practically feel anger radiating off him in waves.

"I would highly suggest answering," he growled.

I remained in silence.

Ren reached out towards my face slowly, and I felt a pressure building in the back of my mind. Ren was in my head, sifting through my thoughts and emotions, causing me pain as I relived the recent traumatic events. He was invading my privacy at the highest level, using my own thoughts and memories against me.

The dark cloud that smothered my emotions dissipated rapidly, and a blazing fury streaked through my mind.

How dare he.

 _How dare he destroy my last shred of dignity._

I rose against Ren's presence, slamming into his mind again and again with an uncontrollable rage. He resisted me, but I beat down his defense with contempt.

I shattered his barriers with my newly found power and sliced into his mind, but ignored his memories. Causing him pain was my only interest.

So then, in a wild fury, I set fire to his mind; twisting his emotions grotesquely, inflicting upon him an unparalleled agony that shredded his thoughts.

Ragged groans filtered through his mask, and he hunched forward as I cut off his air supply. A dark pleasure spread from my core as I watched him suffer, watched him gasp helplessly for air, watched him dying by my hand-

And then, it ended as abruptly as it started.

One of the stormtroopers standing guard clipped me with his blaster, and I retreated from Ren's mind with a howl of agony.

A steaming wound marked my shoulder, hot pain lancing through my arm. I was now rendered completely useless, spent from my outburst.

One of the troopers made a call, and soon after, a pair of medics entered the room. They crouched and laid the unconscious form of Ren on the floor, expertly removing his mask.

My sight was distorted by tears of pain, but I could make out pale skin, dark hair, and sharp features. He looked to be around my age, which was a shock on my part.

Seeing Ren without a mask, in such a vulnerable state, seeing him as something so _human_ made me slightly regret the fact that I had almost killed him. But then again, I knew nothing about him, and he seemed to have caused the deaths of many others before. Maybe he was just getting what he deserved.

The medics, after examining Ren's vital signs, extracted him swiftly from the room on a stretcher.

At that point, black spots swam in front of my vision, and the pain in my arm was overpowering, so I gladly gave into the darkness that ripped my consciousness away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Illusions

Another day, another holding cell.

After the incident involving Ren had been defused, my wound had been treated by a medical droid- and I then had been unceremoniously forced into another freezing, mind-shatteringly boring room.

As I sat there, heavily restrained and slightly delirious, my mind kept wandering back to that extraordinary mental power I had wielded so fluidly. I tried again and again to recreate the feeling, but to no avail. It was if a well of energy had been sucked dry from my mind.

 _Maybe it was just a one-time thing,_ I pondered. _I hope not._ I had thoroughly enjoyed overpowering Ren so effortlessly; in that moment, I had not been the victim, but the one in complete control.

 _Don't think that way,_ I suddenly berated myself. _Or you'll become one of those monsters who ripped everything away from you._

I couldn't decide how I felt about what had happened with Ren, but one thing was for sure; a power that I had never even been aware of existed within me. It was a lot to take in, especially on top of everything else that had happened recently.

My mind went kind of blank after a while of the solitary confinement, overloaded with intense memories and emotion. So much had happened within the last few weeks, and I just needed to _rest._

For once, I actually got what I wanted, and the next week continued without incident. I was fed and cleaned frequently by droids, isolated from any human contact.

And that was perfectly fine by me.

I hoped I would never have to see Ren again, or any other sort of First Order criminal. I had no idea what the brutal organization wanted with me; I obviously wasn't that important to them, considering my poor treatment, and the fact that they left me alone for such long periods of time. An irrational part of me hoped that they might set me free, although I knew the chances of that happening were impossibly slim.

As time crawled on, my mind expanded into a complex web of detrimental thoughts, and I soon enough, I found myself less opposed to the idea of human contact.

My skin was cold and untouched, my voice unused, my thoughts unspoken.

I became desperate to see another human face, even if it was attached to a sinister being.

I tried to talk to the droids, but they carried on with their jobs silently, not even pausing to take in my words.

I started to see things in the room with me- except for the droids, I mean.

Sometimes, if I squinted hard enough, I could glimpse snowflakes dancing in the corner of the room.

Then, as my mental state deteriorated further, I started seeing figures leaning against the opposite wall, watching me with shadowed eyes.

I called out to the figures, attempted to reach out to grasp them, to feel that they were real, but I was too heavily restrained.

I never even got a response from them.

" _Speak to me,"_ I rasped desperately. Why were they just ignoring me? _Why?_

My wrists soon become slick with blood as they were rubbed raw against their metal restraints, and a cold sweat broke on out my brow.

And all the while, the shadowy figures watched my struggle, uncaring.

Panic set it at the back of my mind, and I struggled even harder, blood running down my wrists, hot tears filling my eyes-

And then, while I was breaking down, he appeared.

He strode through the door, and took my arms firmly, while I stared up into his face in awe.

"Sy? Is that really you?" Tears contorted my vision, but I could make out the blurred features of my closest friend, Sy.

"Snap out of it," he said, perhaps a bit harshly; however, I was just happy to see him at all.

"How the hell did you get here, Sy? I thought I would never see you again- the fires, I thought you would never survive them... But you've come for me! You've come to rescue me…" My bitter tears turned to tears of elation as I sagged against my restraints with relief.

"You're completely insane," Sy snapped. "Come with me, and don't even _think_ about trying anything. I'm taking you to a medic." Sy unlatched my restraints roughly, and pulled me to my feet.

I fell onto him, and clutched him tightly, gripping the fabric of his shirt. He tensed up and didn't hold me back, but I was too relieved to notice. I pressed my face against his chest, taking in his warmth, his smoky scent, running my hands through his thick hair, just to make sure he was real.

And then I realized something.

Sy _always_ wore his hair short.

I pulled back and took a second look at my friend- and before my very own eyes, his face flickered and transformed, like an eerie glitch, to reveal another one.

The face of Ren.

I shrieked in horror and stumbled backwards, my eyes wild.

As I looked on, flames erupted from the ground around Ren, and spread rapidly to where I was crouching.

I crawled away from them, as fast as my weakened body would handle, but the fire caught up to me, consuming me in a raging inferno. Ren approached me, anger burning in his eyes as bright as the flames that surrounded him; I slammed my fists desperately against the wall of the room in a pathetic attempt to escape, but Ren grabbed my arms again, pinning me to the wall.

" _Stop this,"_ he hissed in my ear. "You're hysterical. I have no idea what you're seeing, but it's _not real._ "

"Go away," I wailed, struggling against him. _"Just go away!"_

Ren continued to hold me down, however, and after what felt like ages, my heartbeat settled.

The flames around us went out gradually, and I felt the energy that coursed through my veins slip away.

Eventually, I slumped against the wall, completely defeated.

Ren scooped me up, bridal style, and I let him do so without struggle.

I peered over his shoulder, to see a flurry snowflakes swirling to and fro in the air behind him.

I strained to reach out and touch one.

"Isn't the snow so pretty?" I rasped, completely delirious.

Ren didn't answer me, but instead continued out the door and down the hall.

The snowflakes followed us the whole way, so I felt at peace as I slipped into an unconscious state.

* * *

"...Signs of psychosis. She never should have been placed in solitary confinement, especially in her mental condition. Give her this medication every morning, and her condition should improve over the next few weeks."

"Thank you for your duty, medic. I'll take over from here."

Voices hummed next to my head, and I cracked open my eyes wearily. Several questions raced through my head. Where was I? What the hell had happened?

"Ah, there she is. Hopefully the medication has already set in."

I sat up slowly, propping myself up on my elbows. My wrists were bandaged, and the harsh scent of antiseptic invaded my nostrils.

A male medic stood next to the cot I was spread out on, and next to him, Ren. The black-robed man was masked this time, however, and the sight of his metal facade was unsettling.

I shuddered slightly and shifted backwards on the cot, feeling severely uncomfortable.

My vision was slightly blurred, and my mouth was dry, but my mind felt significantly lighter and at ease.

Don't get me wrong, I was far from okay, but at least not a complete mess.

"What happened?" I asked dumbly.

"Don't worry about that," the medic purred, the epitome of reassurance. "You're going to go with Ren now, but don't worry- you won't be put in another cell all by yourself." The medic shot a significant glance at Ren, which was intercepted with a slight nod.

"But I don't want to go with him," I snapped childishly.

"It doesn't matter whether you _want_ to or not," Ren growled, a clear warning laced into his tone. His voice came out filtered and gravelly, contributing to his irate words. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not." He gripped my uninjured arm forcibly and pulled me off the cot, and I shivered as my bare feet made contact with the freezing metal floor. I looked down quickly to see that I was dressed in a standard, thin gown used in medical environments.

"Can I at least have real clothes?" I objected, desiring at least a _bit_ of dignity.

"I burned your clothing, as it may have carried foreign infections," the medic spoke up apologetically. "However, I fetched you some standard First Order attire that we give to our cadets. Since your figure is fairly small, they should fit you fine." The medic gestured towards a nearby chair, and sure enough, a small pile of folded clothing was waiting there for me.

I wrenched free from Ren's grasp and snatched the clothing, then turned to the medic.

"Where can I put these on?"

"In there is fine." The medic pointed me towards a curtained-off area of the sterile room, and I slipped behind the curtains to change.

The clothing turned out to just be a single black jumpsuit with the First Order emblem printed over the right breast. Nothing too flashy, nor particularly interesting. The boots and socks I pulled on were also black, and I sighed at the bleak designs.

The jumpsuit ended up being a tad too small, the fabric slightly hugging my delicate curves, but I supposed it was comfortable enough.

I exited the changing area, and when I arrived back in front of the two men, Ren snorted after an initial moment of silence.

"Those clothes are too small for her. Don't you have anything else?"

"I'm afraid not. That's the largest size we have." The medic twisted his hands nervously, obviously expecting the worst.

"...Very well," Ren said, to my surprise. I had expected him to put up more of a fight.

He turned to me and gripped my hand with his gloved one, leading me out the door.

"You caught me by surprise that one time," he growled in my ear as we exited the room. "Don't think that you can overpower me again, because you _can't._ I could crush you easily at any given moment."

I ignored him, and stayed staring straight ahead. I would not let his threats get to me.

I let Ren lead me through a maze of dull hallways, pondering the whole time at how my life had become so _messed up,_ so damn quickly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Well, That's Awkward

AN: Damn AnonRen, back at it again with the late updates...

* * *

Ren dragged me along by his side, unspeaking; I didn't mind his silence, but each time Ren took a step, his boot heel struck the floor with a harsh noise that made me flinch slightly.

We swept past hundreds of doors, small hallways, large corridors; one thing was for sure- the base we were in was massive.

As we walked past personnel, their heads turned to follow our movement, and their stares bored into my back; fortunately, we walked for only about ten minutes before we arrived at our destination.

Ren led me down a long hallway, and stopped at its very end, in front of a sleek metal door. Without even touching it, Ren somehow opened the door, and it slid into the ceiling to reveal what appeared to be a bedroom.

Ren nudged me in, following close behind.

The room contained a bed, a small table, a closet, a fresher, and a disposer. A true royal palace compared to the prison cells I had been locked in previously.

"This is your room now," Ren addressed me abruptly. "The medic insists that you not be locked up by yourself, so an... Unusual arrangement has been made."

 _Shit, I hope that I don't have to live with him,_ I prayed silently.

"My room is next door to yours, and both are unlocked, meaning you have free communication with me."

"Wait, what- my door is unlocked?" I had to be missing something. If my door was unlocked, couldn't I just easily escape?

"A tracking device has been implanted somewhere in your body," Ren continued. "If you move beyond this hallway without permission, you _will_ regret it."

 _A tracking device… In my body. Seriously, in my_ _ **body?**_ I shuddered with disgust, and scowled darkly at Ren.

"I will retrieve you tomorrow morning, so try to be ready by then, if you can handle that much." With that, Ren left the room, leaving me standing there with an incredulous look plastered on my face.

* * *

I decided to have a shower, because I felt absolutely disgusting.

I started by unwrapping the various bandages on my body, starting with the ones on my wrists. Most of my wounds were healed, but the one on my shoulder was particularly raw and irritable. When I stepped into the shower, my injuries stung under the scalding heat, but the water felt so _good_ that I couldn't bear to move.

I ran my hands over my body, to dislodge any stubborn grime, tracing the curves of my breasts and waist. Dirt and blood swirled down the drain, my pale skin becoming rosy under the hot water and soap.

I tackled the job of washing my tangled hair, running my fingers through it repeatedly. A few strands of red hair got caught in my fingers, but I continued until my loose curls were tangle-free. My hair had always been a large grievance of mine, because its bold color made me stand out, but at least it brought out my blue-grey eyes.

When I finally got out of the shower and dried off, I felt significantly more at ease than before. I collapsed onto my bed after pulling on a clean jumpsuit (my closet contained extra jumpsuits, underwear, etcetera), and fell asleep mere seconds after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 _The cool breeze kissed my flushed skin lightly, and I turned to Sy with a wide grin. Those were the best kind of nights, when we could get away from the city and watch the stars above._

" _You're so beautiful," Sy murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He planted a light kiss on my cheek, and I turned away, rolling my eyes._

" _Sy, come on," I said, a hint of warning in my voice._

" _Loosen up, Rhy," he chuckled. "Nobody can see us out here. To hell with the rules! Those laws are such bullshit, and you know it."_

" _This kind of behavior is against the law for a good reason. Even if we got away with something now, we face arranged marriage to others, so it's fruitless in the end." I recited the words as if I had said them countless times before- because I kind of had. "Come on, how many times do I have to give you this speech?"_

 _For as long as I could remember, I had been torn between my taboo affection for Sy, and the law, but the law always won in the end._ _Always._

" _But we could run away together." Sy grinned charmingly. "Go to another planet, explore the galaxy-"_

" _Just_ stop _it, Sy, okay? I already told you to leave the subject alone, so stop trying," I snapped. He was tearing me apart; he had no idea how much I wanted to say 'yes.'_

 _Sy fell silent for a while, and I bit my lip guiltily._

" _Hey, I was a bit harsh. You're my best friend, okay? You_ know _that I would do anything for you," I followed up gently._

 _At first, Sy didn't respond, but spoke up after an eerie silence._

" _Well, that's the funny thing," he chuckled darkly, sending shivers crawling down my spine. "Usually, when you care about someone, you don't let them die."_

 _His words sliced into me like tiny blades._

" _That's not true," I gasped. "I didn't_ let _you die, I- I just…"_

" _You 'just' hid like a coward and watched us all get slaughtered," Sy finished. "You sick traitor."_

" _That's not how it happened," I rasped._

" _Sure thing," Sy snorted. "You_ did _cause our deaths, no matter what you tell yourself. Just remember that. You are a_ killer, _Rhy. No better than those First Order monsters."_

 _Flames roared to life on the hill we sat on, engulfing Sy as he laughed madly, his skin melting away in a grotesque spectacle._

" _It's not true, it's not true,_ _ **it's not-**_ _"_

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up quickly, my heart in my throat. I inhaled and exhaled sharply, my chest rising and falling rapidly. _It isn't real,_ I repeated to myself over and over again. _It isn't real._

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and took deep breaths to calm myself down; however, it didn't work, and I still felt slightly panicked.

I suddenly remembered what Ren had said earlier, about his room being open, but I shook my head as soon as the thought crossed my mind.

 _No way am I going to do that,_ I told myself. _No way. At all. I would rather die a slow and painful death._

* * *

A few minutes later, I stood in front of Ren's door.

A nervous sweat broke out on my brow, and I felt even more anxious than before. Ren was probably the last person I would go to in a crisis, but I really had no other options. I just couldn't bear being by myself at that moment.

With a sigh, I slammed the button that opened Ren's door, deciding to just 'go for it.'

The door slid open to reveal a darkened room, and I was slightly taken aback, but not exactly scared. I crept cautiously into the room, shutting the door behind me in a stupid move; my surroundings were plunged into complete darkness.

I was about to ask if anyone was there, when I heard heavy breathing a metre or two from where I was standing. It was steady, though, so it must have been Ren sleeping.

I froze, and backpedaled slowly, until my back hit the wall. I slid down it slowly, until I was sitting on the ground, and rested my chin on my knees.

The room was completely silent, save Ren's breathing; occasionally, he would mumble something in his sleep and shift around, but didn't wake up.

It was just strangely peaceful; me, the darkness, and Ren's unconscious presence.

I was about to nod off to sleep again, when I heard Ren muttering particularly loudly in his sleep; he tossed and turned violently, small groans escaping his lips. My eyes had adjusted slightly in the dark, so I could see roughly where the bed was, but not Ren's specific features; however, it was pretty obvious he was having a bad nightmare.

I had no idea what to do. I contemplated sneaking back out of the room before he woke up, but I remembered my own nightmare from just a bit ago; if someone had woken me up then, I definitely would have been grateful.

I felt for Ren, being in such a vulnerable state and all, so I made a mad decision and crept closer to his bed.

Ren was facing towards me, his brow twisted in concentration. I reached forwards slowly, intending to nudge him awake, when he suddenly threw an arm over the side of the bed. He caught me on the side of the head, and I hissed in pain.

His hand was resting on my collar, and when I started to move away, when he gripped it tightly. I strained against his grasp, but he just wouldn't let go, even when I dug my nails into his palm. I slumped against the side of his bed helplessly, and put my head in my hands. When I tried to do something nice for once, I ended up getting screwed over. _Just great._

I tried to stay awake, so I could escape when Ren finally let go, but I was so tired that I ended up falling asleep in mere minutes.

At least I didn't have any more dreams.


End file.
